Not Alone
by mysoufflegirl
Summary: River will always be there when he gets overwhelmed with memories from his painful past. R&R!


**Tittle: **_**Not Alone**_

**Ship: **Doctor x River

**Summary: **River will always be there when he gets overwhelmed with memories from his painful past.

**Author: **Merzy

...

_Pierced screams ring in his ears, echoing through the space station. Dust covered the floors. Dust that was once life, human life. Wires were strapped over the ground. There were voices, metalic voices, yelling to exterminate and to worship their god. Their impossible god. He was alone. All alone. Facing his biggest enemy with the decision of a life time upon him. Save The World but leave it in the hands of The Daleks or Destroy it along with The Daleks. What would he do? What would anyone do in his possision. His impossible possision. _

_Sometimes he wondered why it was him, why it was always him who had to make this types of decisions. _

_Why it always rested upon his sore shoulders._

_Would he be the killer or the coward?_

_Would he make the same desicion he had to back during The Time War?_

_He had destroyed his own people, been the very last of his kind. For what? Nothing?_

_The Oncoming Storm or the person who always ran away from his problems? From his responsibilities? From his decisions?_

_But then, just when he was about to choose, a sound rang in his ear. The TARDIS, his ship, his beloved ship, landed behind him. His eyes grew wide as soon as the TARDIS' doors opened and Rose stepped out. A glowing golden light surrounding her, like a goddess, her eyes were made of the bright light. She had looked. She had looked straight into the TARDIS' soul. She had the whole Time Vortex it her head, and she would die if he didn't do something._

_He had to do something. _

"Sweetie?" A melodic voice called to him, bringing him back from his dark memories. The Doctor stood in the middle of the Console room, his hands resting on his beloved ship's main control section right in the spot where the soul of the TARDIS would have been, back in the day. A frown was resting on his face as he sighed, trying to shake old memories away.

It wasn't until he felt a pair of warm arms wrap themselves around his waist that he successfully snapped out of it. He turned around towards her, his eyes casted downwards.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" The blonde-curly haired woman asked in a worried tome as she unwrapped her arms from his waist and wrapped them around his neck instead.

"Quite alright, dear." He replied, trying to put some cheer in his voice.

Apparently, it didn't work. Because The Woman pulled close towards her and kissed his neck in a loving gesture. He hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, cuddling his face into her neck in return.

She knew exactly what was bothering him, she always did. His past always seemed to shatter him from the inside out. He always felt as if it was his burden to carry and his alone.

"You can tell me, you know that, don't you?" She told him softly.

_But she was there now._

"I know." He replied simply. He knew that, and someday he'll tell her. But today wasn't that day.

He has had to made some awful and hard decisions in his past, but the best was marrying River Song, His Mad Impossible River Song, His _wife_.

_And finally, he wasn't alone anymore._

_He wasn't the last of his kind._

_He had River._

_He will always have River._

**...**

**A/N: I was going to mention the Library but decided to leave it there because angsty OTP reasons! We don't need any reminds of what to come! **

**Anyway, this was completely and utterly random! I just finished watching The Finale of Series One and you have no idea how many times I found myself thinking: "If River was there this whole thing would have been over a while ago!" or "Things would be so easier if River was there!" Especially when Rose was trying to open the TARDIS and look into her soul! lol!**

**Anyway, I hope you still liked it even though it was random and useless! **

**Leave your review and tell me what you thought, yeah? xD**

**xoxo, Merzy.**


End file.
